Hisho Henkei Tenkuujin
"Soaring Transformation! Tenkuujin is here!" Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin (絡繰巨漢旋天空神, Karakuri Kyokan Tenkūjin, Trick Giant Sky God): Sky Ninja Shurikenger's personal mecha. Has the ability to transform from helicopter to robot mode with the command "Soaring Transformation" (飛翔変形, Hishō Henkei) where the cockpit becomes arms (revealing the head), the turbines become the legs, and one of the rotor blades (the tips of the blades retract) becomes a headdress. Can also combine with Sempuujin, Gouraijin, or Gourai Senpuujin with the "Sky Armament" (天空武装, Tenkū Busō) command. Shurikenger once brought in two Tenkuujin, duplicates which could combine with the other machines so that they could combine with both Senpuujin and Gouraijin simultaneously and leave a Tenkuujin free to fight on its own. They were piloted by Oboro's slave robots, but the robots overheated too easily making the copies inferior to Tenkuujin. In the finale, Tenkuujin was destroyed when Shurikenger used its self-destruct to kill the rampaging Sixth Spear, Satarakura. Combinations Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Senpuujin "Sky Armament! Tenkuu Senpuujin is here!" With the command, "Sky Armament" (天空武装, Tenkū Busō), Tenkuujin can replace Hurricane Dolphin on Senpuujin to form Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Senpuujin (絡繰巨漢天空旋風神, Karakuri Kyokan Tenkū Senpūjin, Trick Giant Whirlwind Sky God) as the right arm. It can build wind energy from the rotors of Tenkuujin and Hurricane Leon to fire off from Tenkuujin's turbines as a tornado for the Dynamite Tornado (ダイナマイトトルネード, Dainamaito Torunēdo) attack. Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gouraijin "Sky Armament! Tenkuu Gouraijin is here!" With the command "Tenkuu Armament", Tenkuujin can combine with Gouraijin to form Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gouraijin (天空轟雷神, Karakuri Kyokan Tenkū Gōraijin, Trick Giant Roaring Sky-Thunder God) as back-mounted shoulder cannons. Using Tenkuujin's rotor on the back, it can fly and attack from midair with the Gourai Cannons. It's finisher is the Soaring Thunder Blast'' ''Cannon (天翔雷撃砲,'' Tenshō Raigeki Hō'') attack, which fires off both Tenkuujin's turbines and Gouraijin's Gourai Cannons together. Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin "Sky Armament! Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin is here!" '' '' During the "Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger" special, Tenkuujin with the command of "Sky Armament" combines with Gourai Senpuujin to form Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin (絡繰巨漢天空轟雷旋風神, Karakuri Kyokan Tenkū Gōrai Senpūjin, Trick Giant Roaring Thunder Whirlwind Sky God), joining as the right arm for the Wild Thunder Hurricane (ワイルドサンダーハリケーン, Wairudo Sandā Harikēn) attack, which is similar to Tenkuu Senpuujin's finisher, only that the totem Power Animals of the Gaoranger contribute their power for the finisher attack. Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin is the only combination to actually utilize all six Shinobi Machines. Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin "Galactic Transcendence Three-God Fusion! Tenrai Senpuujin is here!" Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin (絡繰巨漢天雷旋風神, Karakuri Kyokan Tenrai Senpūjin, Trick Giant Heavenly Thunder Whirlwind God) is the combination of Karakuri Giant Senpuujin, Karakuri Giant Gouraijin and Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin with Tri-Condor that is formed by the command "Galactic Transcendence Three-God Combine" (銀河超越三神合体, Gingachōetsu Sanjin Gattai), which can use Tenkuujin's helicopter blades as the Cross Blade '''for the '''Karakuri Sword Technique: Heavenly Thunder Gale Slash (カラクリ剣技・天雷疾風斬, Karakuri Kengi: Tenrai Shippū Zan) attack. First debuts in the Hurricanger Movie that was formed when Princess Laiina provided them the Tri-Condor to defeat Ashurasaru. It later appeared in the series in Episode 37, after Oboro Hinata and Sky Ninja Shurikenger create a Tri-Condor of their own through a secret project and was used to defeat Manmaruba Reckless Form. Afterwards it couldn't be used for awhile due to an overload in the wind/thunder had damaged the Tri-Condor shinobi medals and had to repaired by Oboro until Tri-Condor could be used again in Episode 41. When the mecha's chest blades spin, they summon a destructive whirlwind called the Ultima Storm '(アルティマストーム, ''Arutima Sutōmu) attack, which lifts monsters into the sky and kills them. A stronger golden version of it is 'Ultima Storm Maximum '(アルティマストームマキシマム, Arutima Sutōmu Makishimamu), when Lady Gozen was in the cockpit with the Earth Ninja, contributing her power to the attributes of Hayate and Ikazuchi Way Ninja Way Academies that represent future and past. Another technique is the 'Double Cross Formation '(ダブルクロスフォーメーション, Daburu Kurosu Fōmēshon), where the chest blades turn 45° and project a force field that can block almost any frontal attack. This formation does not use Hurricane Dolphin as a component. After the three mechas were destroyed in the finale, this formation was lost forever. Additional Combinations *Tenrai Senpuujin can ride atop Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth to become '''Revolver Tenrai Senpuujin. Karakuri Balls The Karakuri Balls that Tenkuujin used are: *10: Spin Bee *12: Catch Spider *15: TriTsuno See also *Samurai Star Chopper Category:Giant Robo